In My Arms
by Bluestarbutterfly
Summary: This is my first prideshipping fic and this explains how two certain people can fall in love even for the most unexpected people. And yes, I suck at summaries


In My Arms

A/N: This is my first prideshipping fanfic! Sorry, if it seems to be rushed and if it is bad. I don't normally write fanfics for this version of Yugioh. Anyway, please rate and comment. I do not own Yugioh, the characters, the anime, or the whole thing. I make no money off of this. This is a fanfic, and nothing more. Please support the official release.

Seto Kaiba never had many people in his life that he cared for, or cared for him. That was the story of his life. Since he was put in the orphanage with his little brother, Mokuba, then they were adopted by Mr. Kaiba and was physically and mentally abused by him. The only comforting thought he had was his younger brother. Then he became the CEO of KaibaCorp. He became ruthless, cold, and hardly other emotions like love, care, happiness, and being loved and cared for.

That all change when he met him. His name was Yami Atem Mutou. He had tri-colored hair, that had blonde gold bangs that hanged ver his forehead and eyes, and Black spiky hair that was tipped with crimson. HE had crimson yes that matched the tips of his hair. He had tanned skin that was the color of caramel. His eyes shone like rubies. He was mysterious caring, and even beautiful. Yes, even beautiful.

When he first met him, there were butterflies in his stomach. His heart constricted. He never thought he would feel this way about anyone before. He didn't think love exists. But it hit him like a ton of bricks. Literally, at least it felt like it.

They were rivals. Bitter rivals at first who hated each other. Then, they grew to respect each other. Then they admitted that they like each other. Then one night, they got drunk and then they made out with each other. They were laid out on the kitchen floor with Kaiba flat on his back an Yami laying on top f him. Yugi and his grandfather was the ones that found them. (That was an awkward situation)

Then, they fell in love. They went out n dates. They even had sex. Their relationship barely began to get serious when Kaiba asked Yami to move in with him. A week later, Yami was living in the Kaiba mansion with his new boyfriend and his brother. He adjusted as well as he could. But, there were times when Seto would work long hours into late at night almost to midnight before he could come home. That was almost too often. There were times when Yami's friends needed him to be there and he would have to tend to them and that would take a lot of his time. Plus, Mokuba needed attention. It was fast, but the love they share was worth it.

Kaiba thought about this and how lucky he was when he unlocked the doors to his mansion. IT was late at night almost midnight. The butler and the maids greeted him as they left for the night. Kaiba would just nod at them as he went upstairs to his and Mokuba's private bedrooms. He opened the door just a crack to peek. Mokuba was fast asleep in his bed with his blankets wrapped tightly around him. Kaiba walked over and leaned down and stroke his bangs out of his face. His brother stirred but did not wake up. Kaiba smiled at the angelic sweet face and walked out.

Then he walked into his own bedroom. HE smiled as he saw the sleeping form in his bed. Yami's eyes were closed. He was shirtless and the blanket that was covered the king sized bed were up to his waist. Yami was sound asleep. Kaiba removed the clothes that he was wearing and changed into plain black boxers. HE lifted the blanket and climbed into the bed right next to him. Yami's eyes fluttered open. He rolled over and wrapped his arm around him.

"Hey love," he said as he cuddled closer.

"Hey," Seto said as he wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close. Yami laid his head on Seto's chest.

"I'm glad you're home finally," Yami said snuggling close to him.

"Sorry, it took me so long to get home. There were meetings and meetings that have just keep piling up on me that I couldn't get out of," Set complained. He sighed.

"It's okay, you're talking to a former pharaoh here, I understand, it may not be the same exact thing but it's pretty close," Yami comforted him. Seto smiled and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Thank you, Yami," he said.

"As long as you're in my arms I will always be there for you," YAmi said.

"And as long as I hold you each night in my arms, you will always be loved and be safe," Seto Kaiba said as he closed his eyes.

FIN


End file.
